


Hurt

by evilfox



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 讳疾忌医的Smitty（误）（仍然标题无能的我





	

“嘶……”

Smitty脱下军裤的时候倒抽一口冷气。

他弯腰查看疼痛的来源，是一小片化脓的伤口粘住了衣料，他几乎不记得这伤口的来历，日常磕磕碰碰的皮外伤很少能引起他的注意。通常它们在不知不觉中愈合，很快消失无踪。

“你受伤了。”他对面铺位的人说。

“这没什么。”Smitty说着，准备脱掉T恤去洗澡。

“你现在不能洗澡，”那个大眼睛医务兵向他走过来，“会更严重的。”

他无法不注意到其他人都放慢了各自的动作，像是想看看这个多管闲事的小子会不会给自己惹上麻烦。战友们有意无意的的视线让Smitty感到有些不自在，一时不知该拿出怎样的态度才不刻薄也不窝囊。

“让我看看。”

Desmond自顾自地半跪下查看他的小腿，Smitty微微低头，视线被那一头浓密的深棕色头发抢走。

“你的伤口需要处理。”Desmond认真地瞪着眼睛。

“真的没什么，不疼。”他试图做出一个轻松的表情，直到Desmond擅自握住他的手腕。

“我帮你清理一下。不然会感染的。”

Desmond半拖半拽地牵着他离开营房，Smitty没有回头看也能想象其他战友讶异的眼神。他任由Desmond牵着他的手穿过夜色，走进医务室。Desmond和值班的长官打了个招呼，把他的金发战友领进去，按在一张椅子上。

“我得把这些痂皮去掉，会有点疼。”Desmond轻车路熟地拿到他需要的药品和工具。他接受基础医护培训也有些天了。

Smitty发出一声不屑的笑。他不需要预警，也从来不在意疼痛。只要你打过架，你就知道，决定胜负的不是攻击的力道而是挨打忍痛的耐力。遭受每一次重击后仍然能站起来的那个，才是赢家。

Desmond半跪在他面前，小心地剪除那些溃烂的痂皮。

“前些天，你问我为什么还在，”医务兵轻声说着，脸上还带着不久前被偷袭留下的伤痕。“我也不知道。也许，我想，你们需要我。”

Smitty安静地看着那个人清秀的侧脸，他似乎应当为这妄想似的话而发笑，但他没有。

这家伙已经吃了不少苦头，当然。但他没有被击破……甚至没有接近被击破。他能承受的，远远不止这些。像Smitty在他的街头生涯所见过的，那些满脸鲜血仍然一次又一次站起来还击的，最剽悍的野兽。

“好了。”Desmond说着，安慰似的揉了揉他的腿，起身去丢弃废物、整理用具。

也许他的话并非妄想。

当你走向战场，你需要一个不会轻易倒下的同伴。

 

【FIN】


End file.
